


Leon

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Timepetalsprompts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Rose squinted at the picture, looking for the problem. It looked like a standard, if posh, family Christmas card photo to her. Rose and Jackie’s wedding sets glinted brightly in the light, and the men’s rings were visible as well. Tony’s toothy grin was precious, and would be a treasured memory. The tree was perfectly, professionally decorated, as was the mantel over the fireplace. Each family member was represented by a perfectly-coordinated stocking, candles and lit garland lined the mantel and elegant gold letters spelled out the word -</i>
</p><p><i>Oh. </i>Oh.<br/> </p><p>The Doctor's mischievous nature gets him in trouble with his mother-in-law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leon

**Author's Note:**

> As always:  
> I own nothing but the mistakes.  
> If you're reading this, you're my hero. <3  
> Comments, kudos and feedback make me a better writer and are deeply, deeply appreciated.  
> caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

Rose startled at the ringing of her mobile, and the Doctor snorted in his sleep and rolled over. Grabbing the phone, she looked at her mother’s name displayed on the Caller ID and sighed. They had planned to go shopping later that day, and Rose was sure that whatever couldn’t wait three hours was probably not going to be something she wanted to deal with before she even crawled out of bed. 

“‘Lo?” she answered, her voice clotted with sleep.

“Are you still in bed?” her mother demanded without preamble.

“Yes.” Rose wiped her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. “It’s only half nine, Mum, and it’s Saturday.”

“Is himself with you?” Jackie asked sharply.

 _Oh, great. Outrage at the Doctor._ Rose sighed inwardly. “He’s my husband, Mum, where else would he be?”

“Smack him. Give him a big, hard smack for me, and let him know there’s actually one _coming_ from me when I see him, so he’d better hide.”

Rose sat up and leaned against the headboard, actually swatting the Doctor on the shoulder. Not because her mother had told her to, but because she had a feeling her mother wouldn’t have called if the Doctor hadn’t done whatever he was in trouble for now. If Jackie hadn’t called, she could still be asleep. Being asleep would be preferable to listening to her mother griping. He grunted and jerked his shoulder away the blow, pouting.

“What’d he do now, Mum?”

“Oh, just you wait. I’ll show you. As soon as your dad shows me how to send a picture on this blasted thing.”

Jackie went on for a while, talking about this and that interspersed with threats of dire consequences to the Doctor for this mystery infraction that Rose had yet to see, then rang off, saying that they’d meet at their favorite bistro for lunch before their last-minute Christmas shopping run. Rose lay down the phone, stretched, then went to the loo to take care of her morning routine.

When she came back, there was an email from Jackie waiting. Rose perched on the side of the bed and opened the email. 

_This is what happens when you marry an alien. Tried to warn you. xoxo Mum._ Rose rolled her eyes and scrolled downwards, then tapped on the attached picture to enlarge it. 

She recognized the picture as the family portrait they’d had made at the mansion, intending to use as Christmas cards. Pete, Jackie, Rose, the Doctor and little Tony were all posed in front of one of the Tyler’s several mantels, by a gorgeous Christmas Tree. Pete stood proudly beside an armchair where Jackie sat with Tony on her lap. The Doctor sat in the other armchair with his arm around Rose, who sat on the arm of the chair, the two of them clearly (finally) together.

Rose squinted at the picture, looking for the problem. It looked like a standard, if posh, family Christmas card photo to her. Everyone's clothing coordinated perfectly with each other's and fit the decor of the setting quite well. Rose and Jackie’s wedding sets glinted brightly in the light, and the men’s rings were visible as well. Tony’s toothy grin was precious, and would be a treasured memory. The tree was perfectly, professionally decorated, as was the mantel over the fireplace. Each family member was represented by a perfectly-coordinated stocking, candles and lit garland lined the mantel and elegant gold letters spelled out the word -

Oh. _Oh._

Rose burst into raucous laughter and the Doctor stirred awake.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” He rubbed his bleary eyes and looked around, alarmed.

“You...you...you _prawn!_ No wonder she’s so cross with you!” 

"What? What are you talking about, Rose?"

Rose didn't (or couldn't) answer. She simply howled laughter, flopping back onto the bed.

The Doctor looked down at her with a look that clearly said he thought his wife had gone ‘round the bend. Rose laughed harder at the confusion on his face, her hands over her stomach, and continued to laugh when he seemed to dismiss her long enough to go to the loo. 

When he came back, she had settled quite a bit and handed him her mobile with the picture already loaded. “Care to explain?”

The Doctor looked at the picture for a minute, then back at her. “Looks like the photo we had made a week or so ago.”

“Look at the mantel, Doctor, and don’t you try to tell me that Tony rearranged the word _noel_ to spell _leon_. I know it was you, because you made it spell _Leno_ and _nole_ on other occasions.”

The Doctor squinted then his face broke into a grin. “I thought the photographer would catch it!” He defended himself with a wide smile. “I honestly did.”

“He didn’t, and mum sent out three hundred of these.”

“Oh, no.”

“She’s very cross with you,” Rose said, beaming.

“Right.” The Doctor swallowed and flopped dramatically on the bed. “Don’t let her kill me. I don’t regenerate anymore.”

Rose burst into giggles again and lay back on the bed beside him, both of them looking at the picture on her phone, raised above their faces. 

“No chance telling her that this will be a treasured memory later, I suppose?” the Doctor asked a little fearfully.

“No chance. She’ll see that on her own in time, of course, but you’re likely to get a swat or two for this.”

The Doctor gave a heavy, dramatic sigh. “I suppose I’ll just have to face her wrath.” He paused for a moment, pursing his lips before he turned his head to look at Rose. “D’ya think she’s found where I rearranged _believe_ to _evil bee_?”

Rose burst into laughter again. “Oh, Doctor, I had no idea how much of an adventure domestic life with you would be.”

**Author's Note:**

> My great-grandmother had a set of ceramic letters that looked like they were made of holly, and they spelled "Noel." Every year, I rearranged them to spell "Leon", and it's honestly my favorite thing about Christmas. So...in this case, the Doctor is me. :D


End file.
